Since a liquid crystal display panel generally comprises two upper and lower substrates which are disposed opposite each other, and parasitic capacitance exists at the data line on the lower substrate and at the common electrode on the upper substrate, when the voltage at the data line fluctuates, the parasitic capacitive coupling affects the voltage at the common electrode (VCOM). Due to the resistor-capacitor delay (RC delay), the voltage at the common electrode can not return to the preset value of the reference voltage source in a short time. The period when the voltage at the common electrode returns to the preset voltage is greater than the period when a data signal is written, which may cause crosstalk phenomenon and the display to malfunction.
The conventional method for stabilizing the voltage at the common electrode (VCOM) voltage primarily increases the driving capability of the voltage source of VCOM, so as to keep VCOM stabilized. However, not only does this stabilizing method increase the cost of the voltage source chip of VCOM, but also it is found that noise remains in the VCOM waveform.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a liquid crystal panel display and a liquid crystal display apparatus to solve the problems of the prior art.